tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Intelligent Heavy
'''Intelligent Heavy' is an unusually intelligent RED Heavy Weapons Guy and a TF2 Freak created by YouTube user minifett. He is one of the protagonists of Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland. Appearance and Personality Intelligent Heavy appears to be a fairly regular RED Heavy wearing the Stainless Pot. This Heavy is always in a good mood, and he is frequently trying new things, like being a scientist or having fun with his best friend, Spyper, despite the fact they are technically on opposite teams (RED Heavy and BLU Spyper). He is very cheerful, usually with a smile on his face. He never wishes to harm anybody, as he is truly good-hearted and friendly. As strange as it may sound, it is actually rather difficult to determine whether he really is intelligent, or actually rather dumb. He has the potential to accomplish incredible feats that would normally require supergenius-level intelligence (such as making a functioning portal to another universe out of an ordinary toaster or digitally converting himself into a Scout's computer), but he himself has no idea how he achieves these feats, or he does that completely by accident. Involvement One time, a RED Heavy proclaimed to a Scout that "He was smart", prompting a Stainless Pot to fall on his head, probably awakening his Freakhood in the process. Most of the time, Intelligent Heavy remained away from most TF2 Freaks, occasionally coming across two different Scouts who messed with him, both of which received their punishment. Eventually, he met Spyper and was impressed enough by his personality and flying camper van to become his friend. The two of them hung around together, Intelligent Heavy teaching him lessons about team mechanics while Spyper protected him. The Heavy however had moments for himself too, such as inventing the artifacts mentioned above, trying out other classes' roles, visiting other locations or become an expert cop after randomly finding a Copper's Hard Top. Eventually he started interacting with other TF2 Freaks, like Stupid Heavy, Polite Spy, Creepy Medic, several Freaks from OluapLand, Painis Cupcake and Demopan. Powers and Abilities He is as physically strong as any Heavy and his intellect enables him to be crafty as well. These traits already render him a capable impromptu combatant. However, he also has plenty of special abilities that separate him from a normal mercenary and turn him into a TF2 Freak: *While he often appears quite dumb, he has been capable of building contraptions that could only be constructed by a true genius. *He is immune to his pot's mind-devastating powers. What is more, he can use this very pot to melee enemies, or place it on anyone else's head to ravage their minds. *He knows how to use the Spy's Spytron 3000 Disguise Kit, and as such he can disguise himself as another entity. *He owns a Steel Sandvich, which he can use as a bludgeon or projectile. *While dressed as a Cop, he can use the Reserve Shooter shotgun. *He can efficiently use random props he finds (for example, a fire extinguisher) as a way to defend himself. *Due to their friendly relationship, Intelligent Heavy can call on Spyper for assistance. Intelligent Heavy's Pot Little-known fact: the Stainless Pot Intelligent Heavy wears on his head has a dark secret. If anybody other than Intelligent Heavy attempts to wear the pot, their mind will be assaulted by nightmarish visions, typically involving maniacal laughter, total darkness, and sandwiches. These visions cause the wearer to become completely stiff and essentially brain dead, but how long the effects last seem to vary from person to person. Intelligent Heavy himself obviously does not suffer from these visions, but the exact reason why is unknown. It is speculated that, if the pot itself is not the source of his intelligence, that his powerful brain (or stupidity) is what keeps the pot from affecting him. Intelligent Heavy has used his pot's dark powers on beings who have threatened him or his friends in the past; namely, Creepy Medic and Demopan. Although, it seems like he only uses it as a last resort. Faults and Weaknesses *Physically, Intelligent Heavy does not differ significantly from regular mercenaries of his class, so he is at a considerable disadvantage when facing any of the numerous super-powered TF2 Monsters. *Since Intelligent Heavy usually hangs around with friendly people, he is often oblivious to hostile intent and may allow enemies to take the initiative. *As stated earlier, Intelligent Heavy's combat skill is sub-par in comparison to many other TF2 Freaks. As such, he often can do little more than stall and/or evade mid-rank and stronger Freaks. Trivia *Intelligent Heavy is the first Heavy TF2 Freak. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *HEAVY IS INTELLIGENT *Intelligent Heavy's Quality Time With Spyper *Intelligent Heavy Fills in for Engineer *Adventures with Creepy Medic: Part 4.0 *Intelligent Heavy Visits Stupid Heavy *Intelligent Heavy Educates Spyper About an Important Game Mechanic *Intelligent Heavy Visits a Trade Server *Intelligent Heavy... Expert Cop *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.1 **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Intelligent Heavy and the Golden Sword By the community *The Demoplane (As a BLU Heavy) *''Polite Spy Saga'' **Polite Spy: The Conflict (Part 3) **Polite Spy: Revelations (Part 4) *TF2 Freak Fight, Intelligent Heavy VS Demopan *''Painis Cupcake's Revenge'' **Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 2 **Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 *The Mysteries of Legion and Friends (Mass Effect) Category:Classic Monsters Category:Friendly Category:Heavies Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by Minifett Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Non-combatants Category:RED Team